bitfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-27160766-20170109001313/@comment-30900966-20170122222838
Phönix vs. DasSchattenpony (RR) Part I: Du willst mich damit fronten, dass mein Text nicht dope ist? Du hörst doch nur Dope, wenn jemand nach dem Grund fragt ob du deswegen stoned bist! Ich werde jedem hier beweisen, dass alles was du gegen mich sagst, genauso gut wie auf deiner Plantage wächst Dein Weed ist aber echt übelster Dreck, denn trotz 'Highgefühl' wirkst du psychisch gestresst, dass man meinen könnte DU BIST geistig eingeschränkt: "Du steckst deine Eier in Horst & raus kommt nichts!" '' Are you serious?..Da beide männlich sind; '''We all know that, bitch!' Was du von dir gibst klingt wie pure Verzweiflung, um voran zu kommen fehlt dir einfach die Erleuchtung In eine Crew mit jemanden der sich freiwillig 'Horst' nennt? Klingt für mich mehr nach purer Enttäuschung Ladest mich zum diesem Turnier ein, wünscht uns ein gutes Match, dann kommt der Front rein mit leeren Text? - sehr suspekt Doch dieser Text wird so "leer" werden wie dein Grab, denn wieder beweist du uns musst echt stoned gewesen sein an diesem Tag: "Du als Phönix bist unsterblich, aber ich töte dich!" - Hast du eine Ahnung was du da sagst? Was passiert wohl nachdem du mich getötet hast? Dann steh ich wieder auf und verpasse dir den 'Flammen-Flügelschlag'! Das mit dem Feature-Part geht klar und ist längst geklärte Sache Solltest du jedoch derjenige sein und lässt jetzt Features bei dir mitmachen, wirst du derjenige sein..und MEIN Halbfinale mitgestalten, dass dich alle noch ein letztes Mal irgendwie beachten Denn das Feature das du mir vorgeschlagen hast klingt wie eine Namen-Mischung aus: 'Pony' & 'Horst' - die größten Flaschen Wie kann ich nur verlieren, wenn du mir dauernd Vorlagen gibst? Einen Vogel auf den Boden zurückholen? Wie man wieder sieht, auch Biologie war nicht dein Gebiet! Part II: Dein Weed-Konsum ist anscheinend echt nicht zu stoppen: Unsere Freundschaft wird hier auch nicht angefochten, du Pfosten! Wir haben auch nie von Gnade im Battle gesprochen, wir haben uns ein ehrliches Battle versprochen, dass wir es wie zwei faire Texter ausfechten und in jeder Runde noch einen draufsetzen! Gutes Wortspiel mit "Schatten", jedoch zeigst du wieder keinen Funken Gedanken, denn ich bin ein Vogel und erzeuge Flammen, dadurch stehe ich niemals auf deinem Schatten! Letztendlich wirst du derjenige sein der auf die Schnauze fällt, weil durch deinen Hochmut, dein Charakter verloren geht, und da der Charakter immer schon viel zählt, aber du nicht verstehst selbst wenn am Ende keiner zu mir steht..ist das für dich schon längst zu spät Du unterschätzt deinen Gegner, bringst "Fronts" du schreibst lieber mit Arroganz oder Jester Gibst dir keine Mühe mehr und dein Text wird nur noch schlechter, dadurch senkst du nicht nur die gesamte Qualität - sondern machst meinen dadurch besser Bekomme dann das Battle nachdem du strebst..um es dann zu verbessern, denn mit deinem Featurepart wirst du es mir sicherlich nicht verschlechtern (!Respekt, man) So Siegessicher wie du bist nennst du dich schon Favorit, bin zwar der Neuling hier und du hast schon öfter mitgemacht, doch wirst du derjenige sein der sagt; "I sucked hot Phönix cock!" und wenn ich dich dann hier rauskicke, erholst du dich nie von diesem Schock! Du bist so arrogant, vielleicht nennst du dich lieber Arroganz?..ah das ist der Grund.. Die Revanche ist nur "er hat mir den Namen geklaut", ..Weed tut dir nicht gut! Mit "DasSchattenpony" bist du dann eh viel besser dran Doch deine Arrogant'''e Art lässt die Frage offen; '''Wessen Turnier ist es dann?